


Failed Kink

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [89]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Voyeurism, alpha stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D contemplates the kink relationship that Bro and Dave have especially after coming home to a particular show that leaves Dave glowing. He then tries to apply it to what he and Dirk have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Kink

“So the idea is that I’ll just retrofit your glasses to hold a micro layer lining across the lens that he’ll be able to project on.” Dirk explains as he hikes up all of the stairs to their apartment. “He won’t have access to all of his functions as we’re going to pare his hardware down to get it to fit along the legs of the frames so no bootlegged porn videos of us for you to watch while you stare down Hollywood executives.”

“Jesus, Dirk, do you really think I’d do that?” D asks with an air of shocked innocence..

“Yes.”

“Okay yeah, I totally would,” D admits, “especially if they spew another chick flick idea at me without tossing me a magnificent twist at me first. Like she’s a serial killer or an actual unicorn that can’t touch the impure.”

“So no video streaming. And no audio right now.” Dirk delves back into the technical talk as they reach their floor. “But we’re working on that. You might have to put up with the rumors of a hearing aid.”

“There is nothing wrong with being hearing challenged. Ooh that would be an interesting-” D’s words get cut off by a loud cry coming from the couch that hits his ears as soon as he opens the door. With a heavy blush across his face, he shoves Dirk inside and closes the door behind him, sealing the loud sounds of flesh smacking flesh and loud moans inside. Every single time he comes home, he swears something is going on. Doesn’t matter if he is coming home from Hollywood or just a trip to the grocery store. It is without fail that someone is sexing someone up in the main living room when he comes home.

D thinks that Dirk is thinking the same thing when he catches his little brother rolling his eyes as well.

But their introspection into the scene and the habitual mating pattern of the Strider family is interrupted when Dave’s moans turn into a pain filled groan. They take a quick step toward the futon to see Bro has pinned Dave down, nearly in half, which is obviously where the discomfort is coming from in addition to Bro slamming his hips against Dave’s ass with enough force that Dave will most likely have bruises the shape of Bro’s hip bones for the next week.

D and Dirk are stopped again when Dave lets out a ragged plea, “Please, daddy, more! Harder!”

“Can’t hear ya, boy. Gotta speak up. Tell me what ya want.”

“FUCK ME, DADDY! Fuck me until you come! Fill me up, daddy! Please please please! DADDY!”

D and Dirk share glances as Bro follows through with Dave’s pleas to the point that the futon is groaning in protest. They have a small debate on whether or not they need to step in and save Dave from becoming a paraplegic under Bro’s punishing pounding thrusts.

“Oh oh oh OH! DADDY!”

“Uhnngh,” Bro moans, slamming into Dave a couple more times before going stiff and orgasming alongside of him.

D and Dirk are caught in shocked stillness, ignoring the budding erections trapped in their pants. They trade glances again as they catch soft mutterings between the two on the couch as they eventually catch their breaths and untangle themselves.

Bro is the first to look up in their direction. “Oi, we got ourselves an audience,” Bro’s voice is dark and gravelly with post sex satisfaction. “Ya wanna go round two, Davey?” Bro nudges the side of his head with his nose, “Or maybe y’all wanna join in?”

As inviting as Bro’s half lidded eyes are, Dave’s groan makes the other two brothers reconsider.

“Hot but no.”

“Dave, are you okay?”

Dave tilts his head back and arches up so he can give them a full upside down grin, making Bro groan as his body rubs deliciously against him. His hair is plastered to the edges of his face and he has a glow about him. “I’m perfectly fine, never been better, well fucked by my daddy-” Bro groans “-and hurting in all the right places, feels amazing,” his voice has a dreamy tone to it.

“Are you sure? That looked pretty brutal. And that’s coming from the guy who was fucked over the back of the couch by all of you people.”

“Seriously?” Bro scoffs at them, “That wasn’t even one of our harder sessions, ya pansies.”

“Uh huh.”

“I love my daddy.” Dave flops back down against the futon.

“Ya heard ‘im. Though I’ma sprain somethin’ if he keeps up that talk.” Bro pushes up from the couch with many bodily complaints as he goes. Dave also lets out another groan or two.

“Alright maybe this isn’t your hardest, and now I’m scared to know what was, but you asses and your asses need some aftercare. Dirk go handle the big dumbass, water and some ibuprofen to start with. I’ll handle the little dumbass.”

Dirk nods and heads to the kitchen for supplies. D avoids Bro’s lumbering bulk as they cross paths. He goes around to Dave and immediately gets caught with a pair of spindly arms thrown around his neck.

“Okay you little monkey, do you need stitches or splints anywhere?”

“Nope. Daddy wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

“You are going to be sore tomorrow from what I saw. Any numbness? Check your fingers and your toes.”

“Just a buzzy feeling from daddy fucking me so hard.”

“Yeah, ‘daddy’ certainly did a number on you.” D heaves him up and Dave’s legs go around his waist. “Ew you are getting spunk all over me.”

“It’s all daddy’s fault.”

“Yes it is. It’s always Bro’s fault. Now come on, let’s get you into the shower.” Dave refuses to let go even as D leans over to turn on the hot water and arrange everything. “Dave, Dave, I need you to get off-”

“Daddy got me off already.”

“I know. And you are getting it all over me. But I need you to get down so I can throw you in.”

“No.”

“I’ll come in with you.”

“Yay!”

“But you have to let me go.”

“No.”

“You are going to make me get in with all of my clothes on.”

“Yes!”

“Bro’s going to come in here and mess with me if I do that.”

“Not my fault you wear nice looking button downs into the shower.”

“Right now it is.”

“That’s okay. Daddy will take care of you too. Daddy will make you feel good. He made me feel good.”

“You’ll feel sore later,” D tells Dave while carefully toeing off his shoes. The socks come off in a miraculous feat but Dave is in the way for the rest of his clothes. D sigh heavily and then steps into the steaming shower. “But you sure do make it look good.”

Dave just makes a soft noise of agreement as D washes him down as best he can in the shower.

* * *

D lays awake for a little longer than Bro does that night, spread out on his half of the futon. He listens to Bro’s deep rhythmic breaths. He can almost feel his heartbeat through the futon. Or maybe that’s his own. Who knows. He’s not really thinking about that.

He’s thinking about Dave. And what he and Bro have. The daddy thing. It doesn’t make much sense. But when put into blunt terms many kinks don’t. And it’s not like the incest kink is that far removed in their situation, read: not at all.

The daddy thing works so well between the two of them. Big daddy Bro and little boy Dave. It makes sense. And they do make it look good. He knows Dirk has complained about it a bit, but maybe because he’s jealous? Does Dirk want to do the daddy thing? But how would that work between them because for the most part Dirk is the one to top him? So would he be the ‘daddy’ even though D is older? Because even when D does occasionally top, it’s usually because Dirk has manipulated him into it and therefore still in charge.

Maybe he could try it out-

“Shuddup, D,” Bro grumbles from next to him. “Ya thinkin’ too hard.” D lets out a puff of air as one of Bro’s arms is slung heavily across his chest.

“Ack, arg, Bro!”

Bro doesn’t even answer him beyond pulling him tight against him and falling back asleep. D lets out a heavy sigh, decides he can let his brain rest, and follows him into slumber.

* * *

Dirk’s body is hot and insistent against D’s, a heavy weight against his chest pressing him against the cushions of the futon especially with each roll of his hips. His mouth is wet against the column of D’s exposed throat when he arches upwards against his brother. His arms are caught in the sleeves of his buttondown that Dirk purposefully only took off part way, just unbuttoning it to expose D’s chest. Of which he was taking great advantage with, running his thumbs over D’s stiff nipples and getting shudders in return.

He’s grateful that his pants and underwear are all the way off, giving his dick freedom rather than the confining fabric tent he had been suffering while Dirk has teased him mercilessly for a good couple hours this morning. Dirk seems to be in a sadistic mood, building D up again and again without ever letting him go over the edge. D finds himself soaked in sweat and aching so sweetly and unable to stop the begging spilling over. Dirk is even keeping his language sweet and almost romantic despite D knowing that he could easily spew the filthiest things imaginable but he won’t because he’s a sick bastard wanting to flay his older brother open and then hold him open for as humanly possible. Longer, it feels like. D doesn’t know how Dirk can stand it.

“Please, Dirk! Please! I need something, anything in me! Please fuck me! Please let me come!”

“You think you deserve that yet? You think a ‘nerd’ could make you feel that sort of pleasure?” D nods frantically agreeing to anything just to get something. He feels like his body is on fire, wrung out, strung out, a violin sting ready to snap under the constant vibrations that Dirk provides. It’s just a touch here and there, a grind without relief, a kiss and a bite along his neck and collarbone, the pressure of a body that close to him. And then coolness as Dirk leans back. “You think a whore like you deserves to be opened?”

D’s body reacts violently to the degrading name but it’s not enough, not after being hyped up for so long. He needs that final touch to push him over the edge. But that snicker that comes from Dirk doesn’t bode well. D knows now that his dick won’t be touched until Dirk is well through this game that he wants to play. D sobs openly at his torture.

Dirk is back hovering over D, leaning in close to his ear. “Don’t cry, D, you know I will take care of you. You know I always take care of you.” The pause is expectant, “Right?”

“Yes! I know! You always take care of-” D gasps as he feels slick fingers brush over his entrance. He’s not even sure when Dirk had a chance to go find lube, let alone open it and dribble it out over his fingers. D is too wanton on this point to even be startled into closing his legs. If anything they fall open wider to let Dirk in. “Hnng! Fuuuuck!”

“That is the idea, D.”

“Give it to me! Please! Open me! Fuck me! Please!”

“I have to stretch you out first, D. Don’t want to hurt you when you’re being so good.” He presses one finger in but it’s not enough and D’s hips quake as he rocks himself onto the intrusion, bodily demanding more. Dirk gives him a second when he thinks he is ready. Of course D doesn’t think it’s enough. He thinks that Dirk should put a hand or a mouth on his cock and give him some damned relief but he’s much too much of a moaning mess to be that articulate. He can’t even close his mouth against the loud noises and heavy breathing to clean up the drool leaking out of the sides of his lips.

He feels like every square inch of his body is charged with electricity and the only thing grounding him is Dirk who won’t touch him enough. Even the three fingers spreading him wide do little to give him anything solid. With his arms tangled up behind his shoulders, the only thing that he can grasp at is the edges of his shirt which don’t give him stability. He feels like he’s about to burst out of his body, not just through his cock either. Dirk soothes down his thrashing with calm words and promises that D wants to believe in but at the same time he doesn’t want to be promised later relief, he needs it now!

“FUCK ME NOW, DIRK!”

“No patience at all. And you were being so good. Maybe I should let you cool down a bit.”

“I WILL KILL YOU!”

“Definitely need to chill out, D,” he pulls out his fingers to a heart wrenching cry from D and it’s almost enough to make Dirk change his mind but he holds fast. Dirk is also too close to the edge himself to give D a proper fucking like he wants to. “You will stay here and you will not move. Five minutes. I promise I’ll fuck you into next week if you can wait five minutes.”

“Nooooo,” D draws out the complaint even as he forces his body to relax and wait out the time limit because who is he to deny Dirk what he’s asked for. He knows he could easily push himself up off the futon and free himself of the shirt and fucking touch himself but that’s not what Dirk wants. That’s not what D wants. He presses his eyes shut as he feels Dirk lift up from the futon.

“Good, D, very good. God, you look gorgeous.”

D takes several raspy deep breaths and works on pushing himself away from that teetering edge. He’s hyper aware of the sounds of Dirk moving around the apartment. The five minutes drag out until D is sure it’s been more than double that length of time. (Dirk’s been staring at the oven’s clock and decides that four minutes is enough.)

D jumps when Dirk’s presence returns over him, having lost him in those last couple of seconds when Dirk strode quickly across the room. D opens his eyes and loses his breath at how lustful Dirk’s amber eyes are as he settles between D’s legs.

“Take me. Please, just take me!”

Dirk doesn’t answer, he just grips himself and presses into D. The break was almost not enough to keep him from coming immediately after being encased in D’s tight heat. It’s almost too much as he’s pretty much teased himself as much as he’s teased his older brother, but somehow they both manage to hang on.

“You feel so good. You are so good for me, D.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Dirk.”

“Of course,” Dirk starts off with a fast pace. Neither of them have the patience for a slow build up. There have been plenty of teasing so far.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck! Dirk! Fuck me!”

“I love how loud you get. I love how you feel. Oh D!”

“Fucking fuck me! Harder! Rougher! Give it to me!”

“Shhh, I got you, D, I got you.”

“Please! Fuck me! Give me all you got!”

With a small roll of his eyes, Dirk indulges D and pulls his legs up onto his shoulders, nearly folding him in half and begins to pound down at him.

“Harder!”

“Jesus, D. Any harder and I’ll break my hip on you.”

“Rougher! Please!”

“You sound like Dave right now.” Each word is punctuated with a snap of his hips against D’s ass and underscored by a moan. “Are you sure, D? I mean, you aren’t Dave, this is us, you don’t have to.” Something slips out of D’s mouth that Dirk doesn’t quite catch but he frowns at. “What was that?”

“Please fuck me, please daddy.”

“No.” Dirk comes to a complete stop. “What? No. We’re not- No. Just no. Not going- jesus fuck, D, you have killed my dick.”

“Yeah, no that was weird, sorry.”

“No seriously, what the fuck?”

“I was just thinking-”

“Thinking while I was fucking you. Must not be doing my job right.”

“So you’re not going to call me daddy either?”

“Nope. And congratulations, the dick isn’t even going to zombie back to life. You have exorcised the horny demon and the dick is dead.” Dirk falls back to the end of the futon, pulling out of D with a flagging erection. “Balls deep in my hot brother and you manage to kill my erection. Congratu-fucking-lations. That is an achievement.”

“Shit shit.” D’s legs come down on either side of Dirk’s hips, the mood totally ruined but his tortured cock still on edge.

“Go straight to dead dick jail, do not pass Go, do not collect two hundred dollars.”

“Dirk,” D lets out a little whine.

“Promise me to leave that one to Dave and Bro, the sick fucks.”

“I promise. I swear I promise if you put your fucking hand on me and get me off.”

Dirk rolls his eyes with exaggerated gesture as he leans over and wraps his hand around D’s cock and starts stroking him off. “I knew it was weird when you started asking for rougher and harder. I mean, the harder part is pretty standard, especially for such a slutty ass like yours, but you and I don’t do the pain side of maso-sadism.”

“No, you just like to drive me insane with teasing and trapping me.”

“Makes you scream like a whore and come like a little bitch,” Dirk smirks as his choice of words do just that to D and he paints his torso with his cum. D’s chest is heaving and his skin is glistening as his body quivers through the aftershocks. Dirk grabs a near by towel and cleans him up before tucking himself along D.

Even through D’s haze, he keeps track of his brother. “Hey, you didn’t-”

“No, I didn’t. You killed the boner. Guess you’ll have to make it up to me later, won’t you?”

“Shit. More teasing and torture.”

“Though without the rough stuff, if that’s alright.”

“More than alright. I can feel my back screaming at me for that little trick. I didn’t stretch before we did that. I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Heh. Old man.”

“Pretty much. You young whipper snapper.”

“Ugh. Okay let’s shove both of those terms in with that other one. Just snuggles now.”

“Agreed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
